Newborn Struggles
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: My take on Esme's time with Edward and Carlisle as a bloodthirsty newborn. This how I see things starting with Carlisle and her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on Esme's time as a newborn**

Esme screamed as the venom continued to speed through her little body. The pain was dulling a little but it was still there and still hurting beyond all belief, she thrashed around on the bed. She was steadied by a cold pair of hand that gently pinned her shoulders and shins to the bed so she didn't fall off. Carlisle cared for her and didn't want her to be in any more pain than neccessary. He didn't want to put her through the agony of the transformation but he had to, he wanted her to have a second chance. But there was more, she was so pure, so beautiful, he simply couldn't let her just die.

"Please, make it stop" she begged.

"I'm so sorry" he said as he pressed icy lips to her hand.

He had changed his position now, she wasn't thrashing around anymore, three days of screaming and moving around had exhausted her, she didn't have the strength anymore. He was sitting on the bed next to her with one of her delicate hands in his, he occasionally stroked her face when the pain became too unbearable. The pain dulled and dulled until it was gone and she was perfectly still and a newborn vampire at last. Carlisle advanced towards her slowly, her eyes were closed and she was lying flat on the bed, she looked like she sleeping except she wasn't breathing. As soon as I was a few centimetres away from her, her eyes burst open and he saw the blood red orbs zero in on him, their target.

"Now, Esme, please calm dow-" he was cut off by her springing forward and pinning him to the ground.

He looked up into her eyes, she was glaring back at him. His face was a picture of genuine concern and innoncence, her face softened. She slowly got up and let him up. They were facing each other, both speechless. Carlisle looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, while Esme looked like a naughty child being scolded by their parents. At the moment, she made her decision, she bolted past Carlisle and out the door into the hallway.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted.

Edward saw the distress in Carlisle mind and ran upstairs, he was just in time to grab Esme's wrists and make sure she didn't get past him. Carlisle came out onto the landing and motioned Edward to go. Edward nodded and let go of Esme, before she could run, Carlisle held her up against a wall and attempted to calm her down. After a few seconds, she did and she looked into his eyes for a second time.

"Where am I?" she asked, suddenly frightened.

"It's okay, you're at my home" he said with a smile.

"What have you done to me?" she asked.

His smile vanished, he debated with himself about how to phrase his next sentence.

"I changed you into a...vampire" he said slowly. "You're like my adopted son and I"

He went on to explain the laws and difficulties of a vampire life while she listened intently. By the time he had finished, he had let go of her.

"But my throat." she whispered "It hurts"

"You need to hunt" he told her.

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter**

**Enjoy :)**

The next few weeks were fairly easy, Esme wasn't as resentful towards Carlisle about her new life as Edward was. She was almost thankful. Carlisle often took her hunting to soothe the burning in her throat. They never really saw or caught the scent of any human. Edward never took Esme hunting, it was always Carlisle, they all secretly preferred it that way. One Day, Carlisle and Esme were hunting when a warm, lavender scent blew into their nostrils, they both turned their heads towards the scent and saw four hikers making their way up the mountains. Carlisle was so controlled that the scent didn't bother him in the slightest but Esme was a newborn vmpire and it affected her greatly. Her eyes turned pitch black and she ran towards the humans.

"No!" Carlisle almost yelled.

He flung himself into her and knocked them both to the ground, her small body was pinned under his muscular form. She thrashed and squirmed in an attempt to get out from underneath him but she wasn't strong enough despite her newborn strength. He watched humans walk away.

"Ssh" he soothed her calmly.

"I will not shush" she said loudly, still thrashing around.

He clamped his hand over her mouth and kept his eyes on the humans, she made a muffled sound of surprise and thrashed even harder, still no match. When the humans were gone, he took his hand off of her mouth, there was silence in the forest. They stared into each others eyes, red against gold, like a fire. He leaned his face closer to hers, closer and closer until their lips touched. The kiss was deep and passionate, it lasted for several minutes before they broke apart.

"I'm sorry" he sighed and he got off of her.

"Me too" she said.

But the truth was, neither of them were sorry. They both looked down at the ground and managed to avoid each others eyes. Soon, it became to unbearable, Esme pushed her self towards Carlisle and crashed her lips into his. He accepted hers happily and kissed back passionately. She pushed him back against a tree as she continued to kiss him. They finally broke apart.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Yeah, wow" he said.

They both walked home, hand in hand.

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter**

**Yay**

Over the next weeks, Esme and Carlisle both pretended that they had forgotten the kisses in the forest and got on with their usual business, Carlisle continued working at the hospital and Esme continued to adapt to her new life. They both hardly spoke to each other, just occasional small talk when passing each other. They were both being torn apart by the constant lack of contact, they both loved each other - they just didn't know it. Esme loved Carlisle but didn't think that he loved her back and Carlisle loved Esme but didn't think that she loved him back. Edward knew that they both loved each other but decided to stay out of it and let the lovers work it out for themselves. He prayed that it would be soon. And it would, Carlisle's hospital was having their annual dance and of course, you had to bring someone with you. Carlisle chose to bring Esme.

On the night of the actual dance, Carlisle had dressed himself in a black tuxedo while Esme had really dressed for the occasion. She walked into his office and he almost gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing a long, silver pleated gown and silver high heels with a long silver chain. She looked absolutely beautiful. If she were still human, she would've blushed.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, very much. You look beautiful" he said, regaining the ability to speak.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

The party was lively and fun. Many women, even married ones were giving Carlisle looks, men were doing the exact same to Esme. It was difficult for her to be around so many humans but she had been practising control and although it was difficult, she was coping. Carlisle and Esme had danced with each other and enjoyed it a lot, the spark was still there. After they were done, they were approached by one of Carlisle's older friend's wife.

"Oh, Carlisle, is this pretty young lady your wife?" she asked.

"No" he smiled.

"Oh, well, you'd best be making a honest woman of her. Some of the men here having been giving her some funny looks" she said.

"My name's Esme" Esme said kindly and she held out her hand to shake.

"Mildred Hamilton" Mildred said, shaking Esme's hand.

When they got home, Esme and Carlisle found a note by Edward saying that he was hunting, they had the house to themselves. They went up to his study.

"Could you undo my necklace, please?" she asked.

"Of course" he said and he began to undo her necklace.

He undid her necklace and she took his hands in hers, she smiled and thanked him. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips touched and the sparks flew. Their kiss was much more rough and passionate this time. Their arms were wrapped around each other, her fingers travelled to the buttons on his shirt and his travelled to the zipper on her dress.

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth Chapter**

**Enjoy**

Esme didn't sleep but at night, she went into daydream mode so it was almost like she was sleeping and when she 'woke up', she was lying in a bed. She was lying on her side in Carlisle's bed with him lying behind her stroking her back. She turned around and smiled. They kissed again and she rolled over on top of him. She leaned down for another kiss but he used his vampire speed to flip them over so that he was lying on top of her.

"Cheat" she muttered.

He began to kiss her neck and the side of her face, she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Nope, nope, I will not forgive you" she said nonchalantly.

"Please" he said against her neck.

"Nope" she said.

"What if I tickle you instead, then?" he said, running his fingers up her delicate side.

"Ok, you're forgiven" she said urgently.

"I thought so" he smiled.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, her tone suddenly serious.

"I don't know" he said and he kissed her hand.

They both stared into each other's eyes. What happened last night couldn't just be forgotten like the kisses but they were sure of one thing now - they both completely and absolutely loved each other. And, of course, they did find out where they went from there.

**REVIEW**


End file.
